the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Daisy Bo Peep # A Surprise for Minnie # Goofy's Bird # Donald's Big Balloon Race # Pluto's Ball # Donald and the Beanstalk # Mickey Goes Fishing # Goofy's Mars # Donald the Frog Prince # Minnie's Birthday # Daisy's Dance # Mickey's Treat # Mickey-Go-Seek # Pluto's Best # Mickey's Treasure Hunt # Daisy in the Sky # Minnie Red Riding Hood # Pluto's Puppy-Sitting Adventure # Goofy the Great # Donald's Lost Lion # Mickey Saves Santa # Doctor Daisy, MD # Mickey's Color Adventure # Sleeping Minnie # Donald's Hiccups # Goofy's Petting Zoo # Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt Season 2 # Fancy Dancin' Goofy # Mickey's Handy Helpers # Goofy the Homemaker # Goofy Baby # Minnie's Picnic # Mickey's Big Surprise! # Minnie's Mystery # Daisy's Pet Project # Goofy in Training # Mickey's Round-Up # Mickey's Big Band Concert # Donald's Special Delivery # Goofy's Hat # Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival # Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari # Mickey's Big Job # Mickey's Comet # Mickey's Camp-Out # Mickey's Art Show # Mickey's Clubhouse Choo-Choo # Mickey and the Enchanted Egg # Pluto's Bubble Bath # Goofy Goes Goofy # Space Captain Donald # Secret Spy Daisy # Mickey's Silly Problem # Minnie's Rainbow # Pete's Beach Blanket Luau # Pluto's Playmate # Sir Goofs-a-lot # Mickey's Thanks a Bunch Day # The Friendship Team # Goofy's Coconutty Monkey # Pluto to the Rescue! # Clarabelle's Clubhouse Mooooo-sical # Mickey's Message From Mars # Donald's Ducks # Minnie's Bee Story # Goofy's Super Wish Season 3 # Goofy's Magical Mix-Up # Daisy's Grasshopper # Minnie's Mouseke-Calendar # Minnie's Pajama Party # Goofy's Giant Adventure # Donald of the Desert # The Go-Getters # Happy Birthday, Toodles # Mickey's Fishy Story # Donald's Clubhouse # Pluto Lends a Paw # Donald Hatches an Egg # Aye, Aye Captain Mickey # Mickey's Mousekersize! # Prince Pete's Catnap # Mickey's Show and Tell # Super Goof's Super Puzzle # Mickey's Train Station # The Golden Boo-Boo # Pluto's Tale # Goofy's Thinking Cap # Minnie's Bow-tique # Minnie's Masquerade # Goofy's Gone # Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower # Pluto's Dinosaur Romp # # Goofy's Goofbot # Donald the Genie # Mickey's Springtime Surprise # Goofy Babysitter # Mickey's Space Adventure Part 1 # Mickey's Space Adventure Part 2 # Mickey's Clubhouse Road Rally Part 1 # Mickey's Clubhouse Road Rally Part 2 Season 4 # Mickey and Donald Have a Farm! # Donald Jr. # Martian Minnie's Tea Party # Mickey's Farm Fun-Fair # Quest for the Crystal Mickey # Daisy's Pony Tale # Mickey's Mystery # Chef Goofy on the Go! # Mickey's Mousekedoer Adventure # Oh Toodles! # Mickey's Mousekeball # Minnie-rella # Around the Clubhouse World # Sea Captain Mickey # Mickey's Sporty-thon # Donald's Brand New Clubhouse # Minnie's Pet Salon # Mickey's Happy Mousekeday # # Mickey's Clubhouse Rocks # # The Wizard of Dizz Part 2 Season 5 (unrecognized) # A Goofy Fairy Tale Part 1 # A Goofy Fairy Tale Part 2 # Super Adventure! Part 1 # Super Adventure! Part 2 # Mickey's Pirate Adventure Part 1 # Mickey's Pirate Adventure Part 2 # Mickey's Monster Musical Part 1 # Mickey's Monster Musical Part 2 Episode plots Season 1 # Daisy Bo Peep - Daisy-Bo-Peep loses her 10 sheep and enlists Mickey and the gang to help find them. We use Binoculars ,(to find the sheep hiding in the geometrically shaped bushes), a Trampoline (to reach the sheep hiding on a shelf in the garage), a Net (to catch the sheep hiding in the gopher holes), and a Flashlight (to find Baby Sheep hiding in the Clubhouse closet). # A Surprise for Minnie - Mickey enlists our help in making and delivering a Valentine’s Day card to Minnie at the Heart-shaped Fountain in Mickey Park. We use a Box of Crayons (to colour in the card), a Pump (to inflate the Toon Car’s flat tire), a Rose (to pay Pete with petals so we can gain entry to Mickey Park), and a Ribbon (to make a bow as a present that Donald can give to Daisy). # Goofy's Bird - Goofy finds a lost Baby Bird, and Mickey helps him bring it back home to his mummy in the Forest. En route, they feed the baby bird Blueberries and keep her warm with a Blanket, they use a Slide to get down the side of a cliff, and Goofy hops on a Pogo Stick to take the baby bird all the way up to his mummy in the Tallest Tree. # Donald's Big Balloon Race - Mickey helps Donald fly in the Big Balloon Race so he can win a Big Blue Ribbon. They use Stickers to patch up the balloon, an Elephant to weigh the balloon down after it flies into orbit, and a Rope Ladder to rescue Pete stuck in a tree. # Pluto's Ball - Pluto’s favourite Super-Duper Bouncy Ball bounces far away, so Mickey and Pluto take off after it, with a handful of Mouseketools to help in the hunt: a Fishing Rod with a Handy Helper extension (to catch Goofy before he falls off his hang glider), a Zippy Scooter (to race after the runaway ball), a Hammer (to fix Donald’s crooked golf club), and Super Springs (to bounce up and catch Pluto’s super-duper bouncy ball before it falls into the lake). # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Fancy Dancin' Goofy - Goofy is going to the “Fancy Dance” with Clarabelle, but he needs help in getting ready and in learning how to “fancy dance”! # Mickey's Handy Helpers - When the Handy Helpers go limp, Mickey discovers that the machine that makes the Clubhouse work is broken. So, he and his friends have to go under the Clubhouse and fix the gears of the machine that runs the place. # Goofy the Homemaker - Goofy decides to build a birdy-house for our friends Baby Red Bird and his mommy. Unfortunately, the Goof is “construction-challenged” and he needs help coming up with a birdhouse that won’t fall down. # Goofy Baby - Professor Von Drake has invented a time machine and Goofy is his first volunteer. But instead of going back in time, Goofy turns into a little baby – and Mickey and his friends have to baby-sit Goofy Baby while Von Drake works on turning Goofy back to normal. # Minnie's Picnic # Mickey's Big Surprise! - Mickey has something very special for all of us today. He announces that if we can solve his five Fun Puzzles, we all will get a Big Surprise! So Mickey presents his Fun Puzzles which include: figuring out the message of a Pictogram, connecting dots to draw a picture, playing hopscotch, putting together a jigsaw puzzle, and recognizing a familiar tune. # Minnie's Mystery - When Minnie and her friends discover that various things in the Clubhouse are missing, everyone sets out to find out “Who’s been eating my cookies?” in a Goldilocks-styled mystery. # Daisy's Pet Project - There’s going to be a Pet Parade today at the Clubhouse, but Daisy doesn’t have her own pet. So, Mickey and his friends help find different pets for Daisy… until she ends up with three pets for the parade – a Baby Elephant, a Giraffe and a fluffy Bunny! # Goofy in Training - Goofy needs help trying to complete an Obstacle Course, and by learning directional skills (like the difference between left & right, and up, down & over), he finishes the course and gets a shiny medal. # Mickey's Round-Up - When a box of wild numbers with minds of their own run loose in the Clubhouse, the Sensational Six set out to corral the hyperactive digits and get them back in the box!